bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunzel Fever
Bunzel Fever is the twenty-ninth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on November 3, 2000, and is the forty-fourth episode in production. Synopsis It's the annual bunzel harvest on Jo-Ad but Booster misses it, believing his duties are more important. Team Lightyear is soon left fighting Torque and XL on Tradeworld...and a deranged Booster, who is struck down by a fever that he originally dismissed as a myth. Now Team Lightyear must keep Booster under control and defeat Torque and XL so they can get Booster to Jo-Ad to cure him. Plot Under construction. Characters *XR *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *Torque *Pa *Ma Munchapper *Gramps Munchapper *XL Quotes * Booster: (repeated line, while suffering the effects of Bunzel Fever) BUNZEL!!! * XL: Why does he keep saying that? *Torque: Now I don't want anybody making any fatal mistakes around here. Trivia *There is an homage to the Big Boy Restaurant chain. When Booster attacks the giant boy robot, the robot resembles the Big Boy mascot. *At one point, a Hidden Mickey can be seen on XR's spatula. *This is the only episode to feature Gramps Munchapper. *XR shouting, "Good morning, 42!" at the beginning is a nod to the 1997 movie, Good Morning, Vietnam. Errors * Booster is seen with and without wings in some instances after his mutation. * When Buzz and Mira gasp XL's name in unison after breaking into the bar on Tradeworld, their lips don't even move. Voice Actors *Conchatta Ferrell as'' Ma Munchapper *Neil Flynn as XR *Stephen Furst as Booster *Brad Garrett as Torque *Bobcat Goldthwait as XL *Jess Harnell as ''Bartender Heads, Gramps Munchapper, and Bomb Vendor *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear *Fred Willard as Pa Production Details Executive Producers: Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley, Tad Stones Director: Steve Loter Story Editor: Jess Winfield Written by: Jules Dennis, Elizabeth Stonecipher, Jess Winfield Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: John Miller, Chris Rutkowski Timing Directors and Sheet Timing: John Ahern, Juli Hashiguchi Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Brian Brookshier Key Location Design: Justin Thompson, Teresa Wellins Prop Design: Chuck Puntuvatana, Tom Foxmarnick Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylist: Rick Evans Color Key Stylist: Karen Kilpatrick Storyboard Revisions: Alan Wright, Suraiya Daud Additional Storyboad by: Egidio Dal Chele Continuity Coordinator: Jim Finch Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Mike Karafilis Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Digital Color Correction: Don Devine, Christopher Staples Scanner: Adam Chase CGI Main Title: Pixar Animation Studios Music by: Adam Berry Main Title Theme by: Adam Berry Animation Production by: Wang Film Productions Co., LTD. Animation Director: Archer Lai Layout Director: Chenny Chen Animators: Lyndon Jiang, Tasso Less, Orma Hwang, Jassie Shyong, Arion Chang, Mike Lee, Ken Lai Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Original Dialogue Editor: Regina Prosi Original Dialogue Recording: Paul Andris Assistant Dialogue Engineer: Lisa Carlon Track Reading: Skip Craig Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Supervising Sound Editor: Jennifer E. Mertens Sound Effects Editors: Rick Hammel, Otis Van Osten, Kenneth D. Young Sound Editor: Eric Hertsgaard Supervising Music Editor: Brian F. Mars Re-Recording Mixers: Michael Jiron, Allen Stone Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-line Editor: Thom Whitehead Production Coordinator: Jessika Portillo Script Coordinator: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Carin Cobrae Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza-Kweens, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes